


Mizuchiya Poem

by HolieDeluxe



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Danganronpa Re:Birth-Voices
Genre: F/M, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I fucking love Mizuchiya, I had lessons with Nico Himuro, I'm not pround of this, Romantic and Sad poem, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 12:11:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20135260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolieDeluxe/pseuds/HolieDeluxe
Summary: This contains Spoilers for Danganronpa rebirth voices. I just really love Marin and Akira and decided to write a poem about them.





	Mizuchiya Poem

He is silent like the night,   
She is bright like the day.   
His heart is cold and alone,   
But her's is warm and kind. 

He was always in the dark,   
Alone with a screen in front of him  
But he knew that deep inside  
He wanted someone to bring him light. 

She's now in front of a screen,   
Forecasting a sunny day.   
She was always right  
But never predicted what was to come. 

His loved one was gone now,   
Shot to her death.   
He promised he would avenge her,   
But there was someone else for him. 

She is always working,   
Forgetting her loved ones faces.   
She loved everyone  
But that was her job. 

And now they finally meet,   
Both trapped in a school.   
She wants to be his friend   
But he's not interested in her. 

She talked to him everyday  
He ignored her everyday   
But he wasn't going to hear her again   
Not when he would finally escape

He killed his aim  
His loved one's killer  
But what he didn't knew  
Was that he was weak

She uncovered him  
Despair consuming her  
She never thought that boy  
Wouldn't cause her such sorrow 

He's gone now,   
He has fallen to his end.   
All she could do now  
Was crying until her end. 

Her time has come,   
At least everyone was ok.   
She was not afraid though,  
Because she was going to see him again. 

Is there even a timeline  
Where she says "I love you"   
And he responds  
"I love you too"? 

Where they are happy?   
Where they have a future?   
A life full of hope,   
Not this horrible despair. 

Now they are in the sky,   
Just above the clouds.   
A smile is revealed in the angels faces,   
Now they are warm and together.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm writing the chapter 2 of the previous work now. I hope you liked my poem and thanks for reading everything! :3


End file.
